Chocolate Parfaits Are Not For Everyone
by Happyteehee
Summary: Full title: "Chocolate Parfaits Are Not For Everyone. There, I Said it!" A little moment between you /the reader/ , Gintoki and an unfortunate teenage boy who we don't speak or talk much about. Trust me, he's a nobody. ReaderXGintoki-ish! Updated 6/14-12: I turned it into a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm not completely done with Gintama yet...Who could be, it's the most awesome manga/anime of all time!**  
**This doesn't really have any connection to my short stories from "Yey For the Crazy People", but I had to write another one :3 **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, Chocolate Parfaits or you!**  
**Also; Gintoki may appear as a little OOC.**

* * *

"Two, no, three chocolate parfaits with strawberries, ten or more, three of those long crackers that tastes like lemon aaand...Lots and lots of gummy bears, please."

Gintoki said with a bored expression, the clerks always used such a long time to make a parfait, or in this case three. No scratch that, Gintoki ordered a fourth one.

"Is that all, sir?"  
The teenaged boy asked the silver haired man.

"Yes~, and there comes the one who's going to pay for these."

he motioned to the five (he had added another one) chocolate parfaits that stood on the counter and grinned sheepishly at the young man behind it.

"Oh, alright. Hey, miss, it's going to be 3675 Yen for these parfaits."

You looked at the five parfaits that stood on the counter and at Gintoki and then to the teenaged boy.

"What? Why did you order five chocolate parfaits to yourself? Are you really that greedy?"

"Well, I _was _going to share, but now that I know you think such cruel things of me, I might as well eat them by myself. And you know me, I'm not greedy at all."

Gintoki said and grabbed a tray and put the parfaits on it, and walked to a table in the back of the diner.

"Miss, the money?"

You closed your open mouth and pulled out your wallet, yes, you knew Gintoki was that greedy, but surely he wouldn't expect you to pay for all of those, now would he? Oh, right, he would because he was Sakata Gintoki, duh!

"Here..."

you gave the money to the boy and sauntered to the table where the silver haired samurai sat and dived in on the third ("_Wow, really?" _you thought) chocolate parfait.

"I'm broke now and it's all your fault. How am I supposed to pay my rent now, Gintoki? Why can't I mooch of from you from time to time, you do it to me all the time?"

You said and folded your arms, giving the man in front of you a stern look.  
He licked the spoon clean and thought about your question for a moment, then he shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Wow, really? You need to realize that I can't always pay for your parfaits-"

"_Chocolate _parfaits."  
he corrected,

"Whatever!"

You yelled, he didn't even flinch. He continued to eat his chocolate parfait and he even giggled at one point. You wanted to taste as well, and you had bought it so you grabbed the fifth chocolate parfait and started to eat.

"Hey! Stop eating my food!"  
Gintoki got up from his seat and reached for the deliciousness called chocolate parfait, but he didn't reach it. You leaned backwards into your seat and raised your eyebrow at him.

"You want _this_chocolate parfait?"

you asked and smirked at the silver haired man who had chocolate smeared around his mouth, making him look like he didn't know how to work a spoon into his mouth.

"Yes, it's mine! My own, my-"

_**Spit.**_

"..."

"Oops..Sorry, Gintoki. My spit slipped out of my mouth."

Your facial expression was blank, you got up from your seat and wiped your mouth and exited the diner, leaving a shocked slob of a samurai behind. As you walked away from the diner, a loud scream where to be heard,

"_Oh, dear. Someone's slightly pissed~._"  
You thought and grinned to yourself.

* * *

"Sir, could you please stop screaming? You're scaring the customers."

The young teenage boy tried to calm down the screaming customer who held a chocolate parfait in his arms and chanted over and over again something like;

"_I'll avenge you,my dear. Just relax, everything's fine."_

* * *

**I like 'em crazy :3 And especially Gintoki, he's awesome.  
Hoped you liked it even though it was a bit short~! :D**

**-Teehee~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold,Unless It's Meant To Be Warm,Of Course!**

**So it turned into a "Two-Shot", so Gintoki may appear as _super_ OOC.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

He was going to get back at you, he didn't know how, at least not yet, but it would come. The revenge was  
going to be sweet...or sour, he couldn't decide.

"Hey...Gin-san? What exactly are you doing?"  
Shinpachi asked the said silver head who currently was baking a cake.

"Patsuan, there comes a time when you have to strike back. This is one those times."  
Gintoki said with a serious face and applied a thick layer of moist vanilla cream. He put strawberries on top and grinned, pleased with his work.

"And baking a cake is striking back? That's what you're saying, oh and WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE? CAN'T YOU MAKE IT AT YOUR OWN HOUSE?"

Shinpachi looked in the cabinet and saw several baking products missing.

"Oi,oi, relax~. This will be the first and last time I bake a cake for that woman."  
Gintoki said with a rather creepy grin, Shinpachi sighed and closed the cabinet door. Going this far was a bit exaggerated, even for Gintoki, but he wouldn't back down. All Shinpachi could do was hope that you would realize his good intention wasn't all that good.

"Oh, this is going to be good."  
Gintoki said, took out a cake holder and carefully put the cake on it. He then walked out of the Shimura residence with a grin plastered on his face.

The unexpected visit from Sakata Gintoki made you smile, he usually had to be dragged or forced to come by, and when he did it was on his own terms. And usually there were something he wanted. Mostly food or something to drink, _sake _preferably.

"Ah, well if it isn't Gintoki-kun~? How nice of you to drop by."  
you said with a smile,

"Yo, _. I've brought you something. Actually, I baked it myself,"  
he opened the lid of the cake holder and presented the creamy strawberry cake he had spent all morning (at Shinpachi and Otae's house) to bake.  
"here. I'll get the plates."

He said with a smirk, you didn't see it though, since you were busy looking at the cake you wanted to taste so badly. Gintoki went to your kitchen and took out two plates and two cake forks.

"_This is going to be so great!"_  
he thought excitedly, catching himself giggle. You heard the giggle and you raised your eyebrows. Since when did Gintoki giggle? Wait, since when did he bake for others?

"Ah..."  
You said with a blank expression, you gave the cake a last look before you decided to test your new 'baker'.

"Did you say something?"  
Gintoki asked and placed the plates at the _chabudai _and seated himself on the _zabuton_.

"Ah, nope. No, I did not. So, Gintoki~,"  
you started and smirked, you put your elbow on the small table and rested your head on your hand,  
"what made you decide to bake a cake for just the two of us to eat? Together alone in my apartment?Hmm~?"

He didn't say anything except from a sigh, he grabbed the cake shovel and gave you a piece. You noticed he didn't place one at his plate, but you let it slide.

"Geez, can't a guy want to hang out with a friend these days? Honestly."  
He said with a fake hurt expression and sighed,

"Not if it's you."  
You said with the same smirk on your face, you didn't know what he was up to, but it was _something._

**At the Yorozuya~**

"Oi, Shinpachi! Where's Gin-chan?"  
Kagura asked, she was bored and she wanted to find the said silver haired permed guy.

"I think he's still at _-san's place. Why?"

"Nah, nothing really. I'm just bored."  
She said and chomped on a _sukonbu_.

"Wonder what happened...?"  
Shinpachi mumbled, but Kagura heard him and her curiosity peaked.

"Happened with what?"

"Ah, well, I found Gin-san in my house this morning. He was baking a cake, but the odd part was that it was for _-san. He also mentioned something about 'striking back at the right time', whatever that means."  
Shinpachi said with a tired face,

"It's probably about the chocolate parfait thing."

"Huh? Parfait?"

And that's when Kagura told the sad (yeah, right...) story about the chocolate parfait that got spit on by _. Shinpachi looked at Kagura with a blank expression and continued to clean the house he always cleaned.

**~At your place~**

You were eying the cake and then the man in front of you. He had the same dead-fish eyed expression as always, but it could just be your imagination...No, there was definitely something in his eyes that said it was something fishy about this delicious-looking cake.

"Come on, try it. I worked my ass off making this cake just for _you_. You know, I felt bad about what happened the other day at the diner. You were cool enough to buy me a chocolate parfait-"

"I bought 5."

"or 5, who's counting anyway? But this is sort of my apology. Please, eat it, _!"  
Gintoki said and pouted, for a moment you thought he looked rather cute like that, begging (sort of) in front of you...But you shook that thought away.

"Why can't we eat it together? Here,"  
you cut him a big piece and placed it on his plate.

"_Noooooooo! What are you doing? Stop, don't give me that crap!"  
_Gintoki thought,

"Oi, isn't it a bit big?"

"Relax, there's plenty left for the both of us."  
you said and smiled gingerly at him, he looked at the cake in front of him and hesitantly grabbed the fork. While the samurai looked at the cake he had baked you quickly took a bite and spit it out as quickly before he noticed. You stroked your belly and went 'mmm', which got him to look at you and then the piece on your plate.

"We-well? How did it taste?"

"_What? What's with the smile? She's supposed to spit it out and why isn't she white in the face?"_  
He thought,

"Yummy~! You know, Gintoki, if the Yorozuya business doesn't work out you could open a bakery. This is, I can't...Wow. You, my good man, have a gift for this. I swear."  
You said and crossed your index and middle finger under the _chabudai_, grinning inwardly to yourself.

"_Trying to fool me, huh, Sakata-san? Hah! You're going to have to do better than that!"_

"

Take another bite."

"Hm?"

"Take another bite."  
Gintoki said with an expression you hadn't seen him have before and it looked serious, like super-super serious.

"Wha-what?"  
Gintoki inched closer to you, looking more and more tempting to ki-

"FINE! HERE!"  
You yelled and took a huge bite of the cake. Gintoki grinned and laughed,

"Yehehehehehe! I got you to eat the cake, haha!"  
He pointed and said, he made a rather ugly laughing face, you didn't see it though; you were too busy to try not to barf. ,  
Let's just say Gintoki stopped laughing and yelled 'gross' instead...

**~Later that day at nighttime~**

You wrapped a blanket around you and sighed,

"What was in that cake...? I'm never ever going to eat something you've made, you idiot..."  
you said and shivered, Gintoki snorted; his face was white as well. After watching you barf he felt sick himself and he hadn't even eaten the cake.

"A lot of things; curry, soy beans which I mashed and mixed with-"

"Ah! Don't say anything else! I've barfed enough today, please don't make me barf anymore or else I'm going to turn your _Kintama_into dust!"

Gintoki didn't know what to say to make you seem less violent. His '_kintama' _had gone through enough abuse over the years...

"Well, at least I got my revenge...I can't believe you actually-AAARGHHH!"

Outside your house stood Kagura and Shinpachi, they exchanged looks and Kagura said,

"Did you hear that?"

"No. No, I didn't. We don't know who lives there, come on. Let's go home, Kagura-chan."  
Shinpachi said and he along with Kagura went to their homes and forgot about what they had heard.

* * *

_Chabudai _- **a small table.**_  
Zabuton -_ **the****cu****shion you sit** **on.**  
_Kintama - _**it means testicles.**

**I just had to do it~!  
Like Gin-san says; JUST DO IT!**

**-Teehee_~._**


End file.
